Last Kiss
by annabethchase96
Summary: Oneshot. After FANG. Max copes with Fang leaving. Songfic based on Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.  R&R.


Hey there(: Long time no see. So I got the first three Maximum Ride books for Christmas, and I finished all of the within 36 hours. I LOVE THEM! I've finished all 6 now, and I can't wait for ANGEL(:

I haven't written in a while, no insperation I guess. But whatever. This was a REALLY random story that just kind a popped into my head. Basically sucks. Kinda based on Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Enjoy(:

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or Taylor Swift's song Last Kiss. I realllyyy wish I owned Fang.(:

* * *

Fang. _Fang._ Where are you? I need you, Fang. God, you MORON. You just left me here. I already fucking miss you. Your killing me Fang. Tell me what I have to do to get you back. I'll do ANYTHING. I've been holed up in my room for almost a month. I don't know what to do anymore. It's killing me, Fang. You told me you loved me, so why did you go away? I need answers, this is tearing me apart.

Love,

Max

P.S. I love you. More than you'll ever know.

_I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness, at 1:58. The words that you whispered, for just us to know, you told me you loved me, so why did you go away?_

I stared, stony faced as Angel dived off the cliff, swinging up right before she hit the ground, extending her wings. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge followed in suit, laughing and playing. I wanted to join them, but it hurt to think of even having fun.

**FLASHBACK**

Fang stepped out of the shadows. His eyes shone as he came toward me, and then I was running to him over the sand, my wings out in back of me. We smashed together awkwardly, with Fang standing stiffly for a moment, but then his arms slowly came around me, and he hugged me back. I held him tight, my head on my shoulder, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice.

"I won't," he promised into my hair,"I won't. Not ever."

**END FLASHBACK**

_I do recall now, the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane, that July 9th, the beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms._

He broke his promise. He left me, after he promised. The oh so painful memory I'd been trying to keep behing the flood gate of my emotions had worked its way out. It stung, my heart aching for Fang.

"Max?" a little voice called, making me jump. "Max, are you okay? Why aren't you outside?" I sighed in relief. It was just Angel.

"I'll be out soon, okay?" I knew she wasn't buying it. Angel gently pushed open the door, and ever so carefully made her way to me.

"Max, Fang wouldn't want you to make yourself suffer like this," She tried to be soothing, and I knew she was right.

"I'm fine," I lied, but my voice betrayed me. The hot tears stinging in my eyes were threatening to fall, but I blinked hard and tried to smile. I turned out more like a grimace." I'll be out soon, okay sweetie?" Angel smiled, and kissed my cheek silently before tiptoeing out of the room and gently closing the door behind her. I pulled Fang's sweatshirt tighter onto my small frame and collapsed next to my bed. I started shaking, and my fearless leader attitude was rapidly replaced with a broken hearted teenager. I cried and cried until I just fell asleep on the floor.

_Now I'll go, sit in the floor, wearing your clothes, all that i know is I don't know, how to be something you'd miss, I never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this, your name forever the name on my lips._

It's been a few months since he left me. I'm coping, and it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I still feel like I'm slowly dying away, disappearing almost. Stupid, selfish jerk.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did _

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

Fang POV-

Max. Max. She's all I think about. This whole new flock thing, I don't know if I can do it anymore. I try to be a leader, but just end up being laughed at. Max, I need you. Why did I let you go? I miss her, watching her sleep, holding her hand, kissing her. I love her. More than my own life._  
_  
_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are Hope it's nice where you are_

Max POV-

I hope he's happy. I'm really getting better, and the flock has noticed. Angel smiles more, Nudge is almost back to her normal Nudge-attitude, Iggy and Gazzy are exploding things again, and even Total has a little more spring in his step. I haven't really come to terms yet that he's gone, I just wait at the window, hoping I'll see hime flying back to me. I truly hope he's happy, and he doesn't miss us too much.

**If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back, it was never yours in the first place.**

Oh, and the Voice is back too. It's helping me through all this. But even with all this support, I can't help but wish we'd never had a last kiss.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind _Fang POV-

The sun is out in New York City. I sigh, running my fingers through my jet black hair. The last time I was here, I was with the flock. With Max. My new flock, was a failure. I was a terrible leader, I knew I would never compare to her. I knew I couldn't go back, but I wanted to SO bad. I had a big decision to make. Go back to my other half, or stay here, alone. REALLY tough decision there. I smiled as I took to the skies."_Maximum Ride, I'm coming home."_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss _

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last...

* * *

Done. Kthxbye(:

-Shelby


End file.
